What a broken ankle can lead to
by the-unbeauty-queen
Summary: Naruto's sister brakes her ankle and Naruto befriends her doctor and he takes them to meet Sasuke, the model that Naruto has been crushing on for years. Oh good god...What could this lead to besides chaos?


DisClaimer: Me no own Naruto. I only own Kimi. If I did Naruto and Sasuke would kiss more and 

Sakura would be dead. And Kimi-chan won't be an OC character she be part of the show and making out with Gaara.

At the bottom of the stairs sat a very mad, 15-year old, red-head girl. She blinked her big, blue eyes and screamed for her older brother once more. "Naruto!!" she had tripped and fallen down the stairs for the 3rd time this month. She could feel she broke her ankle. She yelled once last time when, said brother walked in the door. "Naruto!!" then she slipped in to unconsciousness.

--

Kimi Uzamaki was a 15 year old girl. Her older brother Naruto Uzamaki was 21. They were lot alike but so different. They shared the same mother but different fathers. Kimi had bright, long red hair were Naruto had sunshine blonde. Naruto was tan and bronze were Kimi was a pale gold. They both had large blue eyes and bright personalities. They were both loud and a little annoying. Kimi was very short like her brother, 5'6", 105 pounds and very slender. Naruto was 5'9" and 120 and looked like a flat-chested girl. They were both loud but Naruto talked more. Naruto's father died when Naruto was 2, Then Kushina, their mother re-married Kimi's father and when she died he left and never returned. Leaving 15 year old- Naruto to care for 9 year old Kimi. They made it though and never have been happier.

--

Kimi blinked her eyes open. She was laying in a hospital bed. Her brother was talking and laughing with someone outside her door. She tried to get up but felt the pain in her ankle. "Naru-kun!" she yelled out. "Coming Kimi-chan!" Naruto said back. Then him and another man entered. The other man had black hair pulled back into a low pony-tail, dark hair and fair skin. He was very handsome. He wore a light a doctor coat, blue button-up shirt, jeans and beat-up black shoes. "Ne, Ne! Naru-kun you and Kimi-chan have to have dinner with my little brother and I!" He said happily. "Nii-chan? Who is this?" Kimi asked rather timidly. "Oh! Kimi-chan this is Itachi-san your doctor. We became friends while you were unconscious." Naruto explained. 

--

"Oh! Um…Nii-chan can I get dressed?" Kimi blushed. She was suddenly aware she was in a hospital gown. "Oh sure!" Naruto blushed and went outside with Itachi. Kimi looked at the clean clothes sitting on the counter. She pulled on the blue, bell-bottom jeans very carefully, the grey tank-top with Naruto's collage name printed in dark-blue on it then she pulled back her hair slipped on one black canvas-sneaker and stared at the bright green cast on her other foot. Naruto had already signed it along with Itachi. She sighed she knew her brother was gay for years but he just won't admit it! She knew he wasn't attracted to Itachi though. "Come on Kimi-chan were going to Ichi-kun's for dinner." Naruto called out to his baby-sister. "Kinda hard to walk with a broken ankle nii-chan!" Kimi called back. "Oh yeah! Here's your crutches!" He came in and helped her learn to walk with them. They took the elevator to a black corvette. 

--

They got inside Itachi's beautiful car and drove to a huge house in a rich neighborhood. 'Anything you forgot to mention?' both Kimi and Naruto thought. Then Kimi remembered something. "Hey Ichi-kun what's your last name?". "Uchiha" he answered simply. "I knew it!" Kimi exclaimed. Naru-chan looked at her confused. "The Uchiha's own the world's largest medical company. Itachi is a famous doctor, his brother Sasuke is that model you like, Their father is the company owner, and their mother who died last month was New York's Police Chief" Kimi explained. "Yes we miss her very much" Ichi-kun said sadly. "Sorry" Naruto said. "It's fine. But do you really like my brother?" Itachi smirked. Naruto blushed and Kimi said happily "Oh yes! He's had a crush on Sasuke since he saw him on a magazine cover when he was 13". Oddly enough Ichi-kun and Kimi giggled while Naru-chan blushed. They pulled into the driveway and entered the house. "Sasu-kun we have guest!" Itachi called out. Sasuke came walking down the stairs gracefully. 'My god he's even more beautiful in person' both Kimi and Naru-chan thought. Sasuke's deep black eyes turned towards the Uzamakis. 'they're both really cute! Specially the blond boy!' Ichi-kun introduced them "Sasuke this is Kimi-chan and Naruto-kun. Kimi was my patient today. She fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. She's, as Naru-kun would put it, 'accident prone'" Naru-chan's blush deepened. He was talking to the male model that turned him gay. This was going to be a long dinner.

--

Hiya! Rini-chan is here again. I know I have another story I need to update but I got distracted on the road of life…so here's a new story that will be super awesome! I love Kimi she's an RPC from years ago that I just remember last night when I couldn't sleep. This story came from the very deep confines of my brain only brought out by coffee. 


End file.
